The Scaled Strangers
by Chris Rudy
Summary: When the Dragon Realms is merged with Outworld, new alliances will be forged on both sides, but what will happen afterwards? Find out in this story. Rated M for gore
1. Chapter 1: A Strange New World

**The Scaled Strangers**

**This will be set during the second timeline of Mortal Kombat and The Legend of Spyro trilogy but many of the same characters will still be used in this story. It'll also be a bit different from the second timeline.**

**In this story, Spyro and Cynder, a King and Queen respectively, will be training a new generation of Guardians when all six get transported with Malefor, Gaul, and their armies of Grublins and Apes respectively, along with their whole world, to Earthrealm and hold the first of the new generation of Guardian Dragons hostage in the Dragon Realms, which will become merged with Outworld. Spyro and Cynder will work together with well known warriors like Liu Kang, Kitana, Johnny Cage, and many others to fight their enemies and save their friends.**

**Author's Note: I own nothing in this story, but the plot and four of the dragons in this story. Also, Spyro and Cynder's weapons are similar to the lightsabers used by the Inquisitors from Star Wars Rebels, which I also do not own.**

* * *

In the Training Room at the Castle of Warfang, the City of Dragons, Spyro and Cynder, married and royal couple, were with four young dragons, the first one with the colors red and yellow, the second one with the colors yellow and purple, the third one with the colors blue and purple, and the fourth one with the colors green and brown. They were Pyra, daughter of Ignitus, Electra, daughter of Volteer, Chiller, son of Cyril, and Richter, son of Terrador. The four of them were destined to become the first of a new generation of Guardian Dragons.

"Okay. Let's see how well your training is going." Spyro said to the eager adolescent dragons then took a fighting stance. "Come at me. I'll take it easy on you guys."

The future Guardians took fighting stances then charged at Spyro. Pyra flew in with a flying kick, but Spyro caught her leg and flipped her backwards. Electra flipped in and tried to slash at him, but he grabbed her wrist then kicked her back. Chiller tried rushing Spyro, who delivered a flurry of kicks to him, sending him backwards. Richter charged at Spyro like a bull, but the latter grabbed him his attacker by the horns and spun him until he landed on his back.

* * *

As they trained, trouble brewed in the Throne Room of the Dragon Temple, the former home of Spyro, his wife, and his mentors, as Malefor looked at Gaul. "Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord." The Ape King replied.

"Then let us begin." The Dark Master said then the two combined their magic.

* * *

Soon, Spyro ended the training for the new Guardians.

"The four of you are progressing nicely. Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador would be proud of you all." Spyro said as Cynder walked to them.

"My husband is right." She said.

"In battle, we will not disappoint you, my King and Queen." Pyra said.

"No matter the odds, we will be the ones to persevere and that is a promise." Electra added.

"Because we are strong and fast." Chiller stacked on.

"And willing to lay down our lives in your defense." Richter finished.

Spyro smiled and nodded then ground suddenly shook. The six dragons ran to a nearby balcony and saw the land around and far beyond the city was shaking as well.

"Citizens of Warfang, heed your King!" Spyro said, his words carrying in the air. "Make for the Underground City!" He told them then looked at the ambassador for the Cheetahs of Avalar. "Hunter, send some of your falcons to your village and the other outlying populations and tell them to get underground."

Hunter nodded then followed his orders.

Spyro soon received a vision of himself and Cynder in a strange city. When it passed, he handed her black, silver, and ruby red hood and cloak to her then put his purple, orange, and yellow one on as she put hers on, both of them folding their wings over their chests in the process.

Just as they ended up in the strange city from Spyro's vision, they pulled their hoods up as they developed human forms from having their cloaks on. They pulled down their hoods and Spyro was revealed to now have tan skin, his purple eyes and brown hair, while Cynder had pale skin, her emerald green eyes, and shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Where are we, my love?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find someone who can tell us." He said.

She nodded then they walked through the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Special Forces base, Sonya Blade detected strange and massive energy signatures in New York.

"Jax, you might wanna are this." He said as Jax Briggs walked to her.

"What the hell? Those energy signatures are off the charts." Jax said. "Let's go take a look." He added. Sonya nodded then the two headed to a vehicle then left for New York.

Spyro and Cynder walked through the city still. Spyro looked at the roof of a building then walked down an alley, Cynder by his side and the two leapt to the roof and landed on the roof. They looked around at the city.

"Such a strange place." Cynder said.

"Yes. If only we knew this name of this world." Spyro said.

"It's called Earthrealm." Jax said, causing Spyro and Cynder to around around and come face to face Jax and Johnny, drawing their dual bladed sabers and activating them, the blades of Spyro and Cynder's being purple and black, respectively.

Sonya held up her hands. "We don't wanna fight." She said.

"Who are you two?" Cynder demanded.

"I'm Jackson Briggs, but everyone calls me Jax. This is Sonya Blade." Jax said. "What about you two?" He asked

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then deactivated their sabers as they looked at Johnny and Jax.

"I am Spyro, Lord of Warfang and King of the Dragon Realms. This is my wife and Queen, Cynder." Spyro replied. "If you, Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade, can tell us more about this Earthrealm, we will tell you about our world and how we came here."

Jax and Sonya nodded then the four went back to the ground and got in the truck Jax and Johnny arrived in them returned to base.

* * *

**That's chapter one. I hope y'all enjoy this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Driving Back The Enemy

Spyro and Cynder arrived at the Special Forces base with Jax and Sonya.

Spyro linked to Cynder's mind. "The second we have an opportunity, we run and fly like hell. I don't trust these two."He thought to her.

They looked at each other and she nodded as the truck came to a stop. The four stepped out of the truck. Spyro discreetly used his Earth powers to create a sandstorm that soon his the base. Taking advantage, Spyro and Cynder flew off as fast as they could.

Once far enough away, Spyro and Cynder landed.

"That worked like a charm." Cynder said.

Spyro nodded. "Now, we just need to figure out where home is and how to reach it."

Thunder sounded and, after a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of them, a man appeared. He had on a bamboo hat and his eyes were white.

Spyro and Cynder readied their claws for a fight.

"I am not here to fight, Your Majesties." He said.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm." Raiden replied.

"Well, Raiden, we are..." Cynder started.

"Spyro and Cynder, King and Queen of the Dragon Realms and the Lord and Lady of Warfang." Raiden finished. "I know. And I know where your home is."

Spyro looked at his wife then back to Raiden. "Talk quickly, Thunder God." He said.

"It has been merged with a realm called Outworld. Yet, your world is not from any of the Realms." Raiden said.

"There are only two who are capable of the amount of dark magic needed for dimensional combination like that." Spyro said.

"Malefor and Gaul." Cynder said with a look of anger.

"They attack your city as we speak." Raiden said.

"Who throughout Outworld could help us?" Spyro asked.

"I will bring you two to Shao Kahn, the ruler of Outworld. If you can convince him, he may be able to help." Raiden said.

"Send us to him." Cynder said.

Raiden nodded then used his powers to bring them to Shao Kahn's throne room. Once they were there, Raiden remained.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder looked at a throne, where they saw a woman with a light skin color, dressed in blue with revealing clothing, an old man with a pointed beard, and a man sitting on the throne. He had a samurai like helmet on and a mask that looked like it would be the eyes, nose, and upper teeth on his face.

The dragons walked to the throne as Raiden remained where he was.

"Who are you two to approach...?" The old man began until Spyro used his magic to choke him.

"You, old man, are not the one we wish to speak with." He started then stopped using his magic, allowing the old man to breathe again then he turned to the one sitting on the throne. "I presume you are the one called...Shao Kahn."

"You presume correctly." Shao Kahn said. "And the man you tortured is Shang Tsung. The woman on my left is my daughter, Kitana." He added. "But who are you two?" He asked.

"I am Spyro." He said.

"And I am Cynder." Cynder said.

"We are the King and Queen of the Dragon Realms. We rule our world from the city of dragons known as Warfang." Spyro said.

"Your home world is not known to us." Kitana told them.

"We are aware, Princess." Cynder growled.

"Beloved, we have other more pressing matters." Spyro said.

Cynder nodded.

Spyro never looked away from Shao Kahn.

"Two of my world's enemies have merged our world with yours, Shao Kahn." He said. "One is Malefor, a purple dragon, like myself. But he betrayed everything my kind stands for. He once had my wife corrupted into serving him until I freed her."

"And the other?" Shao Kahn asked.

"His most loyal servant, Gaul, an Ape who has his own army." Cynder said.

"They attack Warfang as we speak. If you provide us with a small number of warriors to help us retake the city, then from one ruler to another, we can work out a means of peace." Spyro told Shao Kahn.

The Emperor of Outworld considered it for a few minutes then nodded. "We will aid you, King Spyro." He said. "At your side will be Kitana, Jade, Reptile, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Quan Chi, Scorpion, Erron Black, D'Vorah, and...myself." He added.

Spyro nodded as six others walked into the throne room, one was a woman with brown skin and revealing clothing like Kitana, but the former's were in green.

Another looked like a man, but his teeth were long fangs and blades were extended from his forearms, a white vest and dark pants.

The third had green skin and yellow cat eyes with a mask covering his mouth, a hood up, and a black suit covering his upper body.

The fourth had white skin with red markings on it, black gloves and black pants. At his side was a man with white eyes, wearing a black and yellow suit with twin swords on his back.

The sixth was dressed like a cowboy.

The final warrior was a hooded female with yellow skin and black eyes.

Raiden walked to Spyro, who looked at him. "I, too, will aid you in retaking your home." He said.

Spyro nodded. "Your help will be grateful, Raiden."

Raiden nodded back then Spyro looked at the other woman.

"I take it you're Jade?" He asked and she nodded.

"I am Baraka." The creature with blades said.

"Reptile is my name." The third unknown warrior said.

"I am Quan Chi." The man with the red markings said. "Scorpion stands at my side."

"I'm Erron Black." The cowboy said.

"You dwell in Outworld, yet you are not from here, Erron Black." Spyro said.

"That's right. I was born in Earthrealm." Black said.

"And This One is named D'Vorah." The hooded female said.

Spyro nodded.

"I can bring us into the city." Raiden said.

"No." Spyro said. "Our people do not know any of you. They consider you enemies and try to kill you."

"How can we prevent that?" Jade asked.

"Tell them you are aiding their King and Queen." Cynder replied.

The Thunder God and the Outworlders nodded.

"Raiden, bring us just outside the city." Spyro said then the Thunder God did just that. When they arrived, they saw the combined forces of Malefor and Gaul trying to break down the door.

"How can we enter the city?" Quan Chi asked.

"The Apes and Grublins will be busy trying to get through the main gate, but there is another way in." Cynder said.

"There is a bridge to the doors of the Underground City, the home of the moles who built the City of Warfang." Spyro said. "Raiden, if you can bring us there, Cynder and I can open the gates with the four crystal keys we have."

Raiden teleported them all to the gates in the Underground City, where they saw many civilian residents of the Dragon Realms there.

"The King and Queen return!" A woman called out.

"And they bring allies!" A male Cheetah said as he walked to Spyro.

"Chief Prowlus." Spyro said the two leaders bowed in respect. "Will your forces aid us?"

The chief nodded as his villagers rallied to them. "We will stand by you once again, my King."

Spyro nodded. "Once the door is opened, Cynder will lead your people, Jade, and Kitana to the gates to drive out the enemy." He said and Prowlus nodded.

"What of the rest of us?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Quan Chi and Shang Tsung will combine their magic and amplify the firepower of the Catapult on the ramparts. The rest of us will take the fight to the Apes and Grublins outside the city walls." Spyro said.

"Will This One fight beside the Queen? Or you, King Spyro?" D'Vorah asked.

"Whichever you prefer." He told her and she nodded then thought it over.

"This One will fight beside the King." She said.

Spyro nodded then he and Cynder placed the crystal keys in their slots then the doors opened. When they opened, the warriors scattered to their posts.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung did as requested and used their magic to amplify the firepower of the Catapult.

Cynder, Jade, Kitana, and the Cheetahs fought against the Apes and Grublins inside the gate.

Spyro, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Baraka, Reptile, Scorpion, Erron Black, and D'Vorah focused on the enemies outside of the gates.

Eventually, they drove the armies to retreat and soon enough, the civilian dragons left the Underground City while Spyro and Cynder led Raiden and the Outworlders to the throne room.

Spyro looked at Shao Kahn. "I am grateful for your help, Shao Kahn. And the help of your allies."

Shao Kahn nodded. "What of Malefor and Gaul?" He asked.

"...It will be eventual and inevitable, but...they'll have to die." Spyro said.

Raiden and the Outworlders nodded.

"I must return to Earthrealm to prepare its champion for the tournament." Raiden said then left.

"Tonight, we will have a feast for all of you." Cynder said.

"You're too kind, Queen Cynder." Shao Kahn said.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then Cynder nodded and led everyone but Shao Kahn out of the throne room.

"I honor my word, Shao Kahn." Spyro said. "We have a means of peace to discuss."

* * *

**That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Treaty and A Feast

Spyro and Shao Kahn walked to a table by the throne and sat across from each other.

"Do you have any terms involving our peace treaty?" Shao Kahn asked.

"I do." Spyro replied. "While we will dwell in Outworld, my people will only answer to me. And should the need arise, I ask that you and those in this city with you aid my people in defense of this city."

Shai Kahn considered this, then eventually nodded. "Very well, Spyro. Anything else?" He asked.

"Nothing I can think of. You?"

"Should the need arise, your army lends mine its aid in a battle."

Spyro nodded. "Very well."

"Then we have an agreement."

The King of the Dragons and the Emperor of Outworld gripped each other's arms as a handshake. They then went to draft a peace treaty. Once it was ready, they signed it.

"I have a question, Shao Kahn." Spyro said as they walked to the balcony.

"Ask away, my friend." Shao Kahn said.

"What is this tournament Raiden mentioned before his departure?"

"The Mortal Kombat tournament. It was created by the Elder Gods to defend other Realms from Outworld. If the defending Realm loses to Outworld after ten attempts, that Realm becomes merged with Outworld."

Spyro nodded. "And it approaches?"

Shao Kahn nodded in reply. "It does indeed. It will occur in Earthrealm on Shang Tsung's island. If you wish it, you may observe the tournament."

Spyro nodded. "I'd be honored, Shao Kahn."

* * *

Soon, Spyro and Shao Kahn walked through the streets of Warfang.

"Your city is magnificent, Spyro." Shao Kahn said.

Spyro smiled. "As Cynder pointed out, the Moles of the Underground City built Warfang, but what she did not add is that this city was built to honor the Moles' friendship with my people. My people were very revered before Malefor."

Shao Kahn nodded. "What of him do you know?"

Spyro sighed. "I know everything. He was the first of my kind. He was taught by the Ancestors to master his powers and secrets of elemental mastery were passed onto him by them. But he went mad with power and consumed everything. He was exiled when he refused to stop and sought a refuge in a mountain when he formed and alliance with the Ape King Gaul and his filthy kind. He taught them to artificially harness the power of the Gems, my people's life force." He said.

Shao Kahn nodded and waited for Spyro to continue.

"In his dark seclusion, the literal sheer weight of his malice cracked the foundation of that mountain, splitting the earth of it creating a pit of despair once known as the Mountain of Malefor."

"What was the new purpose of this mountain?"

"Asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of my world that turned to darkness, but to said spirits and the black hearted, it had another name. The Well of Souls." Spyro replied.

"Shang Tsung has something similar under his island in Earthrealm." Shao Kahn said.

Spyro nodded. "The black hearted creatures could not resist the temptation when the mountain beckoned them before the Night of Eternal Darkness was approaching."

"The Night of Eternal Darkness?"

"A night when two Celestial Moons came together in a great eclipse that shrouded my world in darkness. The mountain was the pinnacle of the Night's shadow, stirring the spirits from their eternal rest and allowing them to temporarily roam freely in it the mountain halls.

Malefor was the only spirit powerful enough to escape, and escape, he did. He and I have been at war with each other ever since."

Shao Kahn nodded as the two continued walking through the city.

* * *

That night, many were gathered in the Great Hall for the feast as Spyro and Cynder entered. The guests were seated as Spyro raised a glass.

"Tonight is in honor of Emperor Shao Kahn and his greatest Outworld warriors Kitana, Jade, Shang Tsung, Baraka, Reptile, Quan Chi, Scorpion, Erron Black, and D'Vorah, for aiding us in the defense of our city. To them, raise your glasses!" Spyro said.

The dragon guests cheered then all drank a sip and began to eat.

"The Emperor informed me of this Mountain of Malefor, Your Highness." Shang Tsung said.

"What of it, sorcerer?" Spyro asked curiously.

"With your permission, I wish to journey there."

"The mountain is all but a ruin now."

"Shang Tsung is interested if the souls are still there." Shao Kahn explained. "If they are, he wishes to collect them."

Spyro thought about it then nodded. "Very well. Shang Tsung and I shall journey there in the morning. Any who wish to are welcome to join us."

"I am interested." Kitana said.

"As am I." Jade said.

"Perhaps This One could join?" D'Vorah asked.

"I, too, wish a part in the journey." Quan Chi said.

The others remained silent.

"Very well. But be forewarned. The journey will be a bit long." Spyro said.

"How long?" Shang Tsung asked.

"If we make good time, roughly four days travel by foot." Spyro replied. "By flight, if the winds are with us, half that time."

The two sorcerers, the assassins, and the Kytinn nodded.

"Then at sunrise, we fly." Spyro said.

"The rest of us shall return to my fortress tomorrow." Shao Kahn said and Spyro nodded.

"After our journey, I'll bring Kitana and Jade there." The King said.

Shao Kahn nodded then the warriors enjoyed the feast.

* * *

After the feast, Spyro turned to Shao Kahn and his company.

"The hospitality of Warfang is yours whenever you desire and for a long as you wish it to be." He said and they nodded in gratitude. "Hunter!" He called and the Cheetah approached them.

"Yes, my liege." He said.

"Show our friends to their chambers. And send for some of the handmaidens you ensure their needs are met."

The Cheetah nodded then left with the Emperor and his warriors.

Spyro and Cynder soon went to their room and laid down in bed.

"Can they be trusted, my love?" Cynder asked in a whisper.

"Erron Black, Scorpion, Reptile, Kitana, and Jade, perhaps. I'm skeptical about D'Vorah, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn." He whispered back to her.

Cynder nodded.

"Worry not, my Angel of the Skies. Time will reveal allies and enemies."

"As it always does." Cynder said then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
